wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sneakers
--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 16:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Talk To Sneakers Possible to create a new category or template? Definitely, do you have any ideas? Besides a picture of Belichick, who else's picture best represents cheating? And is there anyone else who would fit in that category with him?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Lets see....Nixon definately. The 2000 election. I can't think of any more off the top of my head, but anyone involved in election fraud, etc. Maybe you could use a picture of Nixon or a stereotypical jewish person, or a picute of a crib sheet (http://images.jupiterimages.com/common/detail/10/03/22310310.jpg) You've Made It! The only sure way to tell if you've made it on a wiki is if a page you've created has offended someone so much that they delete the entire thing. Congratulations! Your page Football has offended someone enough for them to delete it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:02, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Hooray for wiki vandalism!!! I cant think of anythig creative right now to say, I just woke up. --Sneakers 19:35, 14 February 2008 (EST) For Parody Use Only We have a special template that you can add when you upload an image that contains text to cover one's ass if one is using an image whose copyright might belong to someone else...ahem...I just posted one on your Elway pic if you want to see what it looks like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Oh snap! I forgot about that. Sorry, I have seen that copywrite template you have used before but I haven't been able to figure out how to attach it. --Sneakers 07:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : Go to your Elway pic, and check it out on the "edit" tab.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I see..thanks!! --Sneakers 08:18, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :fpuo is actually a template that can be used just like the UC tag. That way you don't have to type all that stuff in every time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I have a really hard time finding the template tags...do you know of a short cut to take me to them all? --Sneakers 08:55, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :If you just type template in the search tube to the left, it will take you to a link that will take you there...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:00, 15 February 2008 (UTC) People's Republic of Madison I don't even remember working on that page, but to answer your question: please work on it! Make it worthy of Stephen's "Better Know" series! Maybe you can get it featured. Oh, and if you live there, get some good pictures.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :If you need any ideas, check out Toronto, I know it is Canadian, but it's a well-written page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:51, 17 January 2008 (UTC) That is good! Thanks for the link. --Sneakers 07:55, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just a couple of questions, what is the page "Image" for? And how is this page going? Have you been able to get any pictures?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean by "Image"?? :(If you think something of mine stinks and needs work just say so...I won't get offended. Things work better this way ;) ) ::I don't think it stinks, I'm just wondering if you meant to do something else, and this page was a last resort?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I have not been able to get pictures because it has been either too foggy to see 15 feet in front of you (causing 100 car pileups), or 10 below zero. I am still working on adding more content...any suggestions would be welcome. --Sneakers 05:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Just checking, you have put a lot of good work on your page. Sometimes people have a really hard time writing about their city--maybe because they don't see how unique it is anymore? Anyway, maybe a foggy picture would be funny? Maybe not! I think you're doing fine, I just wanted to make sure you didn't give up on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I haven't given up on it, I just set things aside for a week or two, and then new ideas come to me later...at least that is how it works for me. I hope that made sense....maybe I will a picture of the thermometer saying -17. --Sneakers 06:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Holy crap! Negative 17!? Wow. That would make an interesting picture. If you're interested, there is a cool picture of a car covered in snow on Write A Caption (I might have moved it to the archive) But at -17 is anyone really going to tell that one snow covered car is not in Madison?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Good Idea! I checked the weather and it is only supposed to get down to -12 tonight....a few winters back when I was in college it was -26, and they didn't call off school! Thanks again for the pic. --Sneakers 06:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Dingo Just a question about your picture, which image program do you use? Also, we have a tag for animals called "zoo". You can use it the same as the UC tag, but put it at the bottom, it's kind a big.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, I just use microsoft paint-the only thing I have available on my computer here at work-and thanks for the reminder for the zoo tag, I had totally forgotten about that. Thanks again! --Sneakers 06:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Work computer, eh? That's too bad, there is a free program called GIMP if you're allowed to upload it on the bossman's computer. Nice work, BTW.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate that. I don't think I will load any more programs on this computer, they had kittens the one time I replaced Internet Explorer with Firefox. --Sneakers 06:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Why do bosses hate Firefox? I'll never understand the hate...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Oboe Have you considered placing your article Oboe up for voting to be featured?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I think I did it correctly. Wikiality:Sound Advice :Your gut and balls are well-versed in oboe-ness, here's to people voting for your page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:10, 29 December 2007 (UTC)